La taverne aux aventures
by Yullivar
Summary: [Recueil de textes sur la série Aventures] Désireux de tenir leur propre établissement, les quatre amis ont quitté le monde de la guerre pour expérimenter une nouvelle vie, sans embûches ni histoires... Mais cette vie est-elle vraiment possible lorsque l'on est Demi-Diable, demi-élémentaire, membre de l'inquisition et nain ?
1. Introduction

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Début d'une nouvelle épopée pour nos quatre joyeux lurons qui vont cette fois découvrir les joies de la taverne. Leur rêve !**_

 _ **Je vous explique après le (court) texte d'introduction ce que je compte faire de ce recueil.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 **.**

 **LA TAVERNE AUX AVENTURES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _LA TAVERNE AUX AVENTURES_ "

\- Elle claque l'enseigne quand même !

\- Ouais, je la trouve classe aussi, répondit Shin au nain. Avec la petite teinture dorée qui va bien pour accompagner et mettre en valeur les lettres. T'en penses quoi alors, Théo ?

Le paladin daigna accorder un regard à l'inscription une demi-seconde, la mine renfrognée, avant de marmonner :

\- Ouais ouais, super…

Bob rit de bon cœur, amusé par le manège grincheux de son ami.

\- Ah l'enthousiasme de l'inquisition, c'est beau à voir !

\- Mais tu sais bien que la taverne de l'hérésie, c'était pas possible, hein ?

\- Shin dit vrai, ça n'aurait pas été bon pour les affaires. Personne ne serait venu, ou que des gens à problèmes, remarqua Grunlek.

\- Et alors ? On leur aurait pété la gueule et c'est tout !

\- Bah bien sûr, répliqua le nain. Comme ça, en plus d'avoir la réputation d'accueillir des gens peu fréquentables, on aurait celle d'agresser nos clients. Non, y a pas à dire, t'as des plans brillants parfois !

Théo grogna avant de franchir la porte du bâtiment. Les autres s'esclaffèrent, ravis de voir leur ami dans cet état. C'était signe qu'il allait bien.

\- Du coup, on fait comme on a dit au niveau de la répartition ? Grunlek, tu gères la caisse, Bob, tu tiens le comptoir et moi je fais le serveur ?

\- Voilà ! On optimise les talents, s'amusa le Demi-Diable.

Aucun n'osa aborder le dernier sujet, conscient de l'hilarité qui allait en naître. Grunlek franchit finalement le pas :

\- Faudra quand même lui dire…

\- Il va mal le prendre, c'est sûr.

\- Ce sera drôle en tout cas.

\- Une nouvelle façon pour lui de faire le ménage.

\- La méthode traditionnelle.

\- Sans tuer de gens.

\- Et il devra quitter son armure…

\- …et se servir d'une autre "arme" que son épée.

Les trois amis s'observèrent, réprimant chacun un fou rire.

\- Ouais, on est d'accord, aucune chance que ça n'arrive… Conclut Bob.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans leur nouveau foyer, avides de folles expériences et prêts à y vivre des aventures extraordinaires.

* * *

 **Alors, concrètement, dans ce recueil, je raconterai les aventures vécues par les 4 amis au sein de l'établissement qu'ils tiennent désormais, loin de toute guerre et conflit (et pourtant, qui sait ? ^^).**

 **Je m'affranchirai de toute limite au niveau de l'écriture et il n'y aura aucun format défini pour l'ensemble du recueil.**

 **Donc, les textes seront totalement variés, de 50 ou 3000 mots, sérieux ou humoristiques, fantastiques ou réalistes, faisant intervenir des personnages de l'univers, des personnages inventés, voire même des crossovers, etc. Bref, aucune contrainte ! Et je pourrai en poster 2 par jour ou 1 seul par mois, là aussi, 0 contrainte !**

 **Aussi, j'écrirai toute la partie hors-texte après l'histoire racontée, et non plus avant (donc comme je le fais actuellement). Comme ça, ceux qui veulent simplement lire le texte et ne pas être assommés par les propos de l'auteur s'y retrouveront plus facilement.**

 **Je vous laisse, j'espère que cela vous plaira comme il me plaira de le nourrir !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Le rôle de Théo

_Voici le premier texte de nos aventuriers, centré principalement sur Théo !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Merci à Kalynea, Sauwk, Ninlhinn et Nariluggal pour vos reviews, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas ;)_

 _J'en profite pour préciser qu'évidemment, les personnages joués par Fred, Seb, Krayn, Bob ainsi que Mahyar ne sont pas ma propriété et que copier le travail des autres, c'est pas très joli joli. Mais ça me semble évident, donc..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 **Le rôle de Théo**

 **.**

Enfin, leur taverne s'ouvrait au public, le grand jour était arrivé. Chacun occupait son poste avec un enthousiasme débordant, comme au premier jour d'une nouvelle expérience dont ils avaient rêvé toute leur vie. Même Théo s'était prêté au jeu et avait accepté d'occuper le poste d'homme de ménage, contre toute attente. Sur le moment, aucun ne l'avait crû lorsqu'il avait déclaré apprécier et respecter le travail honorable de ces personnes. Puis, lorsqu'il avait fait une démonstration de ses "talents" en nettoyant intégralement la laverie en moins de dix minutes, ses amis étaient restés bouches bée.

Un grand soleil trônait au dessus de leur tête, annonciateur d'une journée parfaite. Grunlek faisait des aller-retour entre son bureau et le pas de la porte d'entrée, impatient d'accueillir les premiers clients de leur nouvelle enseigne. Au bout de son trente-neuvième passage devant le comptoir, Bob se permit de l'interpeller :

\- Tu sais, Grun', l'intérêt de gérer la trésorerie, en plus d'avoir l'occasion de piquer quelques pièces de temps en temps, c'est de ne pas avoir à rester debout et bouger en continu.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne veux pas être surpris. Puis, pour être trésorier, il faut un trésor. Donc, sans clients, je n'ai pas grand-chose à gérer.

Il reprit sa course vers l'extérieur, laissant le mage jouer avec quelques flammèches invoquées pour passer le temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un grand cri de joie et appela ses compagnons :

\- CA Y EST, Y A DES GENS ! Y A DES GENS !

Shin et Bob arrivèrent rapidement. Puis Théo, un peu moins rapidement…

\- Super ! Nos premiers clients, fit Shin.

\- Ils sont trois, c'est pas mal pour un début. Hé, avec un peu de chance, y aura une fille avec qui on … (le Demi-Diable croisa le regard réprobateur du nain)… ouais, allez les gars, on se met en position !

Tous rentrèrent dans la taverne, prêts à livrer un nouveau combat.

Les trois personnes s'arrêtèrent devant l'endroit et, après quelques instants d'intense réflexion, décidèrent de tenter leur chance. Tel que l'avait espéré Bob, une fille accompagnait le groupe, assez belle avec ses cheveux bruns qui ondulaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Les deux autres semblaient avoir le même âge, mais ils n'intéressaient pas le mage.

Grunlek les accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Bienvenue dans notre nouvel établissement, chers voyageurs. Nous sommes honorés de vous annoncer que vous êtes nos premiers clients. Par conséquent, nous serons aux petits soins avec vous, et vous bénéficierez d'un tarif préférentiel aujourd'hui : tout à moitié prix. A présent, je vais vous laisser à… (Il fût dégagé d'un coup d'épaule par Bob qui prit sa place)

\- …moi ! Bienvenue à vous mes amis, et bienvenue à vous ma dame, dit-il d'un ton énamouré en lui baisant la main. Vous êtes d'une telle beauté que mon cœur est effondré à la seule idée de ne plus vous voir sourire.

Les joues virant au rouge, la femme marmonna un remerciement et dégagea sa main, gênée. Alors que Grunlek se relevait de sa chute causée par l'attaque en traître du mage, ce dernier poursuivit :

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous installer à notre plus belle table et Shin (il désigna le demi-élémentaire d'un geste de la main) s'occupera de vous contenter. Enfin, si une âme seule a besoin d'être contentée autrement, je peux également aider (il fit un clin d'œil particulièrement peu discret à la jeune femme).

Il les accompagna jusqu'à destination et partit vers le comptoir. Shin se présenta à son tour et prit la commande globale. Puis il les laissa à leur discussion. Une affaire de reptile échappé dans une contrée voisine qu'ils souhaitaient retrouver et tuer afin de toucher la récompense.

C'est alors que Théo rentra en scène, profitant du fait que ses amis étaient occupés ailleurs. Armé de son balai et de multiples chiffons pour la plupart déjà utilisés, il s'approcha du trio de voyageurs, sans se départir d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. En fait, seul un fou dégénéré aurait pu afficher un rictus pareil dévoilant ses dents, les yeux grossis par une expression meurtrière.

Les trois personnes, d'abord amusées par la tête, assez comique, de l'homme de ménage, s'inquiétèrent lorsqu'il commença de balayer juste sous leurs pieds. Plus exactement, il donnait des coups de balais sous la table, visant parfois le sol, parfois les jambes des inconnus. Irrité, l'un des hommes haussa le ton :

\- Hé oh ! Ca va, tranquille ? T'as pas l'impression de nous déranger là ? Va nettoyer ailleurs et laisse-nous en paix, tu seras gentil !

Théo, dont la tenue adaptée à son travail ne correspondait pas du tout aux standards de son corps, se pencha vers celui qui avait interrompu sa prestation :

\- Hein ?! s'exclama-t-il simplement avant de les laisser seuls.

Finalement, les choppes de bière arrivèrent quelques minutes après, apportées par le demi-élémentaire. Shin n'avait rien remarqué de l'incident et aucun des compagnons ne l'évoqua auprès de lui, espérant que ce n'était qu'un cas isolé. Si seulement…

Théo revint dès que le trio fût à nouveau seul. Il avait délaissé le balai pour des gants épais de jardinage et les fameux chiffons. Une fois devant la table, il fût apostrophé par le même homme déjà irrité auparavant:

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Hein ? T'as besoin qu'on te refasse la dentition, c'est ça ?

\- John, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un pauvre malade, tenta de raisonner la jeune femme.

\- Merci m'dame, répondit Théo.

Il se jeta alors sur elle comme s'il voulait l'embrasser. Au passage, il renversa, par mégarde évidemment, une des choppes sur la combinaison de l'aventurière, qui eut une double-exclamation de mauvaise surprise.

Le plus costaud attrapa le paladin par le col et le ramena à lui :

\- T'es en train de faire quoi le gigolo ? C'est quoi ton souci ?

Mais Théo, pas en reste physiquement, se dégagea de l'étreinte en se tortillant dans tous les sens, afin de faire passer cela pour de la chance.

\- Veuillez m'excuser messire, je vais réparer tout cela.

Il souleva la table pour nettoyer en dessous et la renversa…sur les genoux de l'homme encore assis, propulsant par la même occasion les deux derniers bocks sur lui.

\- Ahhh ! Hurla-t-il de douleur. Mais quel con !

\- Pardon pardon pardon !

La jeune femme s'était déjà levée pour empêcher le liquide d'infiltrer sa tenue, tandis que le troisième larron se dégageait juste de l'endroit devenu légèrement chaotique à cause des gaffes, malencontreuses, de Théo.

Il asséna un coup de poing au visage du paladin mais le manqua de peu car ce dernier s'était penché en avant dans le but de ramasser un de ses tissus tombés au sol, sur lequel marchait négligemment l'agresseur. D'un coup sec, Théo tira dessus et le récupéra sans dommage. Pour lui en tout cas, car l'homme s'était écroulé par terre, bien aidé par le terrain glissant. Le trio était alors neutralisé et humilié à ses yeux.

La jeune brune courut vers la sortie, en pleurs, rapidement suivie par ses compagnons qui marmonnèrent des injures à l'encontre de l'homme de ménage, satisfait de sa belle performance.

Shin choisit ce moment pour revenir s'enquérir de l'état des clients et tomba donc sur Théo ainsi que sur une table renversée :

\- Euh…ouais… Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Bob aussi venait d'arriver, afin de vérifier que la jeune femme ne manquait de rien.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Théo, t'as foutu quoi ?! Elle est où la fille ?

Grunlek les rejoignit également, dans le but de s'intéresser aux profits déjà réalisés.

\- Ils ont payé au moins ?

Théo avait quitté son sourire idiot et repris son masque d'inquisiteur.

\- Bien, donc, maintenant que l'on est d'accord, on va pouvoir redéfinir les termes du contrat. Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient ?

Aucun ne broncha.

\- Et naturellement, je suis le chef donc je décide. Pas de souci avec ça ?

De nouveau, le silence se fit.

\- Et la prochaine fois que vous avez une idée à la con me concernant, je pense qu'il est clair que vous pouvez, très optionnellement, vous la foutre là où je pense.

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines de bon sens, il retira ses habits de travailleur et rejoignit le comptoir, son nouveau poste. Pour ses amis, la partie de plaisir ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
